


Hug me

by Stasawe



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: BFFs, Fluff, Friendship, Hugs, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasawe/pseuds/Stasawe
Summary: Para Nemesis, la Navidad es un día como cualquier otro. Sin embargo, hay una cosa que sí querría recibir. Y, esta vez, Selfmade se encargará de dárselo antes de tiempo.
Relationships: Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek & Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek, Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Hug me

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic cortito está inspirado en el último vídeo de Fnatic (el de BFF entre Selfmade y Nemesis). Tbh, me parece súper adorable que lo que quiera Nemesis sea un abrazo ;;;;

Durante la grabación para uno de los vídeos de Fnatic, concretamente en el de BFF, a Selfmade le sorprendió e hizo cierta gracia la respuesta de Nemesis a la pregunta _"¿Qué es lo que más quiero por Navidad?"._

Un abrazo. Tim quería un abrazo. Y, aunque Oskar no habría tenido ningún problema en dárselo en ese momento, sabía a la perfección que a Nemesis no le gustaría. No le gustaría porque estaban siendo grabados… y, porque según él, aún no era Navidad. 

Pero no iban a pasar la Navidad juntos porque el bootcamp solo duraría una semana, por lo que era imposible que Tim pudiera recibir el abrazo ese día. 

Sin embargo, Selfmade había decidido que se lo daría antes. No había ningún problema en dárselo por anticipado y a solas, sin ninguna cámara que les hiciera sentir incómodos. 

Esa misma noche, cuando cada uno de los miembros de Fnatic ya estaba en su habitación, Oskar decidió hacerle una pequeña visita a Tim. Tocó la puerta y, tras una respuesta del contrario, la abrió y entró, pudiendo contemplar a su amigo en la cama con su Oneplus. 

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió el midlaner, incorporándose con cierta pereza para ver qué es lo que quería Selfmade. 

—Como cuando termine la semana nos separaremos de nuevo, ¿puedo darte tu regalo de Navidad ahora? —preguntó sonriendo levemente y acercándose cada vez más a Nemesis, el cual ya estaba de pie.

Nemesis arqueó una ceja, dubitativo y sin entender a qué se refería. 

—Eh… claro —respondió, aún algo confundido. 

Pero en cuestión de segundos, recordó lo que habían estado grabando por la mañana y entendió a qué se refería Selfmade. 

Tim suspiró al sentir la gran calidez de los brazos que le estaban rodeando y que le habían atraído hacia el pecho de Oskar. 

A Nemesis le gustaban los abrazos. Aunque por fuera pareciera el tipo de persona a la que no le gusta el contacto físico como forma de afecto, era todo lo contrario. 

Le encantaba el cariño y tranquilidad que sentía al verse rodeado por los brazos de Selfmade. Le encantaba el contacto físico. Le encantaba sentirse querido. 

Oskar había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado. Llevaban un buen rato abrazados, y Nemesis no parecía querer separarse.

Cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la calidez del contrario, Tim estaba recibiendo su regalo de Navidad por anticipado. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, no esperaba que mi anterior fic de Nemesis y Selfmade recibiera más de 1-2 kudos xD me hizo muy feliz ver esos 9 <3 muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen y dejan su kudo! Me hace muy muy feliz el simple hecho de saber que hay alguien que lo ha leído y le ha gustado (aunque sea un poquito) c:


End file.
